


In this corner, weighing in at 110lbs

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel watches as Quinn works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this corner, weighing in at 110lbs

They had been really quite lucky, between Rachel's dads saving up the whole of Rachel’s life for her inevitable New York college education and Quinn's dad feeling guilty about everything he’d put her through during High School, they had managed to find a really nice apartment a few blocks away from NYU.

Senior year had been a difficult time for both of them, and, once again, they seemed to be the only ones there for each other during the rough patches. It wasn’t as if either of them intentionally sought the other out in the beginning, it just seemed to happen. It had, however, allowed a closer friendship to grow between them, so when they were both accepted to NYU, it seem the obvious choice for them to room together.

The first few weeks had been tense, each girl adapting to the new environment and to sharing with each other, but they quickly settled into a routine and, although they still argued often, they were also quick to apologise afterward. Rachel had come to suspect that arguments were going to be a big part of their friendship, both of them were incredibly strong-willed individuals and a refusal to admit defeat was, unfortunately, deeply embedded in both of their personalities. It didn’t mean they didn’t care for each other, it just made for a very interesting friendship.

Their apartment, as well as containing two spacious bedrooms, included a third, smaller room that the two had decided to set up as a makeshift gym. Rachel's elliptical was placed in there, along with some free standing weights and a punching bag for Quinn. Rachel had been surprised when she learnt Quinn was an avid kick boxer, but, because of their still sometimes rocky relationship, didn't say anything at the time she found out.

Due to differing schedules and workout preferences, each girl normally found herself alone in their home gym, Rachel preferred her exercise in the morning and Quinn usually found herself working out late at night as a way of managing the stress that came with studying and working a part-time job. Although her dad had paid her tuition fees and living costs, she still had to find money for anything extra she needed.

Naturally, one of the first things they did upon moving in was to have Rachel's room soundproofed - while they may have been renting a relatively expensive apartment block, it didn't mean the walls still weren't paper thin and they didn’t want to deal with complaints from their surrounding neighbours about the noise Rachel made while practising her singing. Quinn wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, but she was upset that is meant she couldn’t listen to her friend either. It also meant that Rachel wasn't distracted by the sounds of Quinn meting out punishment to her punching bag on a daily basis. Thus, it wasn't until Rachel opened her bedroom door in the early hours of one morning, that she heard the rhythmic slapping of fists on the synthetic leather bag. Curious, Rachel padded down the hallway, stopping outside the door. It was slightly ajar and she peered around the edge, her eyes going wide at the image before her.

She’d always considered Quinn to be very pretty, but at this moment in time, Quinn was, well, Rachel’s brain seemed to have short circuited and the only word she could come up with was _hot_. And, if the sweat beading on her forehead was anything to go by, that was both literally and figuratively. She was wearing a black spandex sports bra and matching shorts. Both pieces of clothing left nothing to the imagination and Rachel drank in the sight of flawless skin and toned muscles. Quinn stood facing off with the punching bag, breathing heavily. Her arms were raised, ready to start striking out again and, as she threw the first punch, Rachel had to stifle a gasp. The play of muscles in Quinn’s arms and back as they bunched and released with each hit was mesmerising. Rachel didn’t know where to look, her eyes moved erratically over Quinn’s entire body, trying to absorb as much as she could.

It was only when Quinn paused in her workout, bending over slightly to rest her hands on her thighs, that Rachel realised she’d been staring for an inappropriate length of time. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her brain of the fog that seemed to have settled over her and moved back to her bedroom, entirely forgetting the glass of water that had been the original purpose of her leaving the room.

Wrapping herself in her covers, Rachel shuffled around her bed, trying to get comfy. It was no use, she was too hot, the covers were almost immediately thrown back off her body and Rachel huffed in frustration. She really shouldn’t be so hot, given that she’d been standing in the hallway in her nightclothes for the better part of fifteen minutes and it wasn’t exactly warm in New York this time of year. It wasn’t until she registered her rapid breathing and a very definite ache in the lower part of her body, that she realised she was aroused. That she had become aroused watching Quinn workout. Except, of course, that really wasn’t possible.

Even though they had become closer, there was absolutely no indication from Quinn’s side that she was interested in more than friendship. With Rachel, or for that matter, with anyone. In fact, just the other day, they’d had a conversation about how Quinn was intent on putting her studies first and wouldn’t be allowing a relationship to distract her. Not that that mattered, it wasn’t as if Rachel even wanted a relationship with Quinn. It was entirely normal for a person’s body to have a reaction to an attractive female in revealing clothing. It didn’t mean a thing. Not one single thing other than that she was a healthy teenager with a normal sexual appetite.

Rachel groaned and turned over, determined to force the images of Quinn out of her mind. She started a breathing exercise she had been taught as a child, one to calm her heart rate and relax her body. Thankfully, it worked and a few minutes later she was drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxx

When Rachel went to bed the following evening, she didn’t really register the fact that she had left her bedroom door open, it seemed that, subconsciously, she was hoping to be woken by the sounds of Quinn exercising. A particularly loud grunt from the gym startled her awake and Rachel left her bed, padding down the hallway once again.

Quinn was wearing yellow workout clothes this evening and seemed to have added kicks to her routine. She spun and flexed her body, moving out of the way of an imaginary opponent, dropping to her knees and swiping the floor with a kick designed to knock the legs out from under a person. She recovered quickly from the move, jumping back and aiming a series of punches in the air at waist height.

Rachel stood in awe at the raw strength Quinn was displaying and, like the night before, found herself rooted in place for far longer than she had originally intended to be there. When it seemed as if Quinn had finished for the night, Rachel quickly made her way back to bed.

The routine of watching as Quinn exercised went on for the next two nights. On the third night, Quinn changed everything.

“You know, if you want to watch me work out, you can come in the room.”

Rachel almost jumped out of her skin. She fell forward through the door to the gym, landing in an awkward pile on the floor. Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she pulled herself up, straightening her sleep shirt out. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“You don’t need to apologise,” Quinn replied, looking highly amused at her flustered roommate.

“No, I really do. I shouldn’t have been watching you so covertly, but I didn’t want to intrude. It’s just... you’re really quite spectacular when you workout. It’s almost like watching ballet. A very much more violent form of ballet, of course, but the intricacies of movement are along similar lines. I never knew kickboxing could be quite so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Quinn hesitated a second. “I... I could show you a few moves, if you’d like?”

“Oh. No. I really don’t think that would be a good idea.” _Not when I know how my body reacts to watching her move from across the room_.

“C’mon,” Quinn said, reaching out and pulling Rachel to stand in front of the punching bag. “We’ll start with something easy.”

Rachel sighed, nodding her assent.

“Okay, firstly, let’s get you in the correct stance. You’re right handed, aren’t you?” At Rachel’s confirmation, Quinn continued. “Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, your left leg slightly to the front and your knees bent.”

Rachel assumed the indicated position and waited as Quinn looked her up and down.

“Your right leg needs to be a little further back, can I...” Quinn didn’t finish the sentence before she was crouching beside Rachel, gently lifting her leg and positioning it correctly. Rachel forced down a shudder at the light touch of Quinn’s fingers against her bare leg.

 _Just breathe,_ Rachel thought. _You’ve been in closer proximity to her before. This is not a big deal. Breathe and relax._

“Okay, next is the hand position. Bring your left hand up and hold it at eye level about six inches from your face and your right hand wants to be up next to your chin.” Rachel complied. “Yeah, that’s good. Bring your right elbow closer in towards your body and you’ve got it.”

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as Quinn walked around to her side without touching her again. She was already almost hyperventilating due to the closeness of their bodies and the thought of Quinn’s hands on her again sent a wave of heat through her. Quinn stopped just on the periphery of Rachel’s vision, a blur of yellow spandex and skin.

 _That’s good. Stay right where you are._ It was one thing to admit to an attraction but it was quite another to act on it and Rachel knew, should Quinn continue to invade her personal space, there was a significant chance of her losing all sense of propriety and doing something stupid like kissing her. _And now you’re thinking about kissing. No, Rachel. Concentrate. You can do this. Quinn is your friend. An incredibly attractive friend in skin tight clothing that really should be illegal, however..._

“As you aren’t wearing gloves, don’t put any force behind your punches, just concentrate on getting the movement correct.” Rachel nodded. “Right, to perform a cross, you need to move your rear hand, that’s your right hand, out across the front of your body and bring your other hand back to protect your chin.”

Rachel attempted the move. “Not bad,” Quinn said. “Next time, try to rotate your hips and upper body as you move your hand forward. Here, I’ll show you.”

The next thing Rachel knew, Quinn’s hands were firmly grasping her hips and she was stuttering out a breath as Quinn’s breasts pressed against her back. _Why is she standing so close? There is really no need for it. Oh God, are those her_ nipples _? That’s utterly preposterous, Rachel, get a hold of yourself. Why would I be able to feel her_ nipples _? It must be a hundred degrees in here._

Quinn’s fingers maintained their grip on Rachel’s hips as she twisted them, showing Rachel the correct movement. After a few rotations she spoke. “Got it?”

In their current position, Quinn’s mouth was level with Rachel’s ear and she felt more than heard the words. Her head was swimming from their proximity and the rational part of her brain was in a battle with her body’s reactions. Rachel didn’t trust herself to do anything other than nod in response to Quinn’s question. Her throat was too dry to speak, in any case; it was as if all the moisture in her body had flooded south. She swallowed convulsively as she nodded, trying to relieve the dryness.

“Your shoulders also need to move...” Quinn’s hands trailed up the side of Rachel’s body as she spoke and Rachel’s knees went weak at the light touch. _Oh God, Quinn, stop it. I can’t take much more of you touching me like this_.

Rachel was almost at breaking point. She had already been aroused from watching Quinn earlier, but now, with Quinn’s hands on her, _caressing_ her, in a manner that was entirely inappropriate for an instructional session... It was all too much. Surely Quinn couldn’t be doing it deliberately, could she?

The action that finally broke Rachel’s resolve came just a few seconds later. Quinn dropped her arms after showing Rachel the correct shoulder movement and her hands grazed the side of Rachel’s breasts as they fell.

Rachel really tried very hard not to swear, it was quite vulgar and there were always more eloquent ways of getting a point across. However, as she turned to face Quinn, eyes darkened with the desire that had been building for the last thirty minutes, the only thought running through her mind was, _oh fuck_.

Her lips connected with Quinn’s and the other girl let out a squeak of surprise. Rachel pulled back almost immediately, an apology on her lips, but Quinn gripped the back of Rachel’s neck, pulling her back in. Rachel’s hands came up to rest on Quinn’s back as she shifted her body closer.

When Quinn broke away to pepper kisses along Rachel’s jaw and down to nip and suck at her pulse point, Rachel sighed. “Quinn, are... are you sure about this?” _Please say yes, please say yes. I couldn’t handle it if you stopped what you were doing now._

Quinn pulled back to look Rachel in the eye. “I’ve never been surer,” she said.

The words seemed to break the small amount of control Rachel still had over her actions and she leaned back into Quinn, kissing her with intent as she manoeuvred them both backwards to the yoga mat they had placed in a corner.

She stopped at the edge and urged Quinn down to the floor, straddling her and bringing her hands up to skim over Quinn’s still covered breasts.

Quinn broke the kiss with a gasp as Rachel’s thumbs found her nipples, brushing them back and forth until the hard points were straining against the fabric of Quinn’s sports bra. At the loss of Quinn’s mouth on hers, Rachel moved down, raking her teeth against the flesh of Quinn’s neck. Quinn shivered underneath her, letting out a low moan.

“Y-you know, Rachel, we both have perfectly good beds that would be a lot more comfortable than the floor.”

“No,” Rachel mumbled into Quinn’s neck. “Too far.” _Can’t stop, you taste too good_. Quinn chuckled breathlessly at Rachel’s unusually to the point response but it morphed into a grunt of pleasure when Rachel tugged at the hardened points of her nipples, rolling them between her index fingers and thumbs.

“Oh God, that’s good.”

Rachel hummed in response, the vibrations reverberating down Quinn’s body and causing a flood of wetness to seep out of her core.

“Too many clothes,” Quinn said, moving hands that had been idle to grip the bottom of Rachel’s tank top. “I need to feel you against me.” Rachel reluctantly pulled away from Quinn, allowing her shirt to be pulled over her head. They quickly removed the rest of their clothing and settled back against each other, both moaning as bare breasts brushed together for the first time.

“Oh, Quinn, you feel so... I need...” Rachel was lost, the steady pulse of arousal driving everything about of her mind but the desperate yearning to feel Quinn everywhere.

“What, Rachel, what do you need?”

“You,” Rachel pleaded, her voice breaking as she begged. “Please.” _I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me._

Quinn moved her hand between Rachel’s legs, trailing her index finger through the wetness that had gathered there. Rachel let out a shuddering groan as Quinn’s finger settled over her clit, running circles around it.

“Please, Quinn. Inside.”

Quinn dropped her fingers, moving around Rachel’s entrance a few times before thrusting two inside. Upon entry, Rachel’s head fell back and she cried out. “Oh God, yes.”

Quinn let out a moan of her own, growing wetter as she felt her fingers surrounded by Rachel’s own wetness.  “Shit, Rach, you feel so good... so tight.”

“Unngh, Quinn, more, please.”

Quinn moved faster, curling her fingers and searching out the spot that she knew would make Rachel scream. Rachel canted her hips to meet each of Quinn’s thrusts, letting out a series of perfectly pitched cries of pleasure. Her hands were scrabbling against Quinn’s shoulders, desperate for something to hold on to as her release coiled tightly in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh Quinn, s-so close...”

Quinn’s fingers hit the right spot and Rachel keened, nails digging into Quinn’s shoulders, leaving impressions there that would stay for days as a reminder. Quinn concentrated on hitting that spot on each thrust, manoeuvring her thumbs to spin circles over Rachel’s clit.

“Quinn... I’m-I’m... oh _fuck_.” Rachel shuddered through her orgasm, bathing Quinn’s hand in a flood of wetness as her muscles clenched and released around Quinn’s fingers. Quinn continued her movements, slowly working Rachel down until the shudders had abated and she went limp in her arms.

Rachel’s body sagged forward and she rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder. “Wow,” she said breathlessly.

Quinn chuckled. “What, no mountains of glorious praise. I’d say that was pretty good for a first attempt.”

Rachel swiped weakly at Quinn’s arm. “I would have thought rendering me almost speechless would be praise enough. Give me a minute and I’m sure I can come up with something more fitting than just a ‘wow’, however, I’m a little short of breath right now.”

“I’m fairly certain I can think of a better use for your mouth once you’ve regained your breath.”

Rachel laughed. “I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” she said.

“But it’s not going to stop you from actually- _oh_!”

“You were talking too much,” Rachel said smugly, bringing her hand up from where it had been cupping Quinn’s folds, evidence of Quinn’s arousal glistening over her fingers. She sucked them into her mouth and Quinn whimpered in response to both the display and the lack of contact.

“Why’d you stop? Please, Rachel...”

“I thought you wanted me to put my mouth to good use?”

Rachel lowered them both down and slid over Quinn’s body to rest between her thighs. Quinn’s legs parted for Rachel almost automatically but she ran her hands up the length of Quinn’s thighs, pushing them even further apart.

Rachel leaned forward, hovering her mouth just above Quinn's core and breathed in the smell of the other girl's desire. _She smells amazing, god, why has it taken so long to do this?_ Quinn's folds were red and swollen, slick with the evidence of her arousal. Rachel exhaled heavily and the breath of air over Quinn's clit caused her to let loose a whine, rocking her hips upwards in frustration.

"Rachel, please, don't tease."

Rachel wanted to tease, wanted to make Quinn writhe beneath her, make her crazy with frustration, but there was time for that later, there was time for everything later. For now, Rachel leant forward and ran her tongue up through Quinn's folds, groaning as the taste of her hit her tongue. If Quinn smelt amazing, her taste was like heaven, something Rachel was sure she would never get enough of.

When Rachel played the flat of her tongue over Quinn's clit, rolling it over and around again and again, Quinn cried out.

"Shit, Rachel, yes, that feels good... So fucking good."

Rachel alternated paying attention to Quinn's clit with sweeping lower and circling her entrance. On one pass, Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn and she let loose a keening wail, inner walls clenching tight against the intrusion and  hands dropping to hold Rachel's head in place.

"Don't stop, god, please don't stop."

Rachel thrust deeper, curling her tongue and bringing her thumb up to flick at Quinn’s clit. It only took another few thrusts of her tongue and a well timed flick to send Quinn hurtling over the edge.

Rachel brought Quinn down gently with a series of soothing strokes, before kissing her way up Quinn’s body and settling at her side.

"That," Quinn said, raising a hands to wipe at a sweaty brow, "is a much better use for your mouth! Anyone would think you'd had a lot of practice."

"Well, not exactly a lot..."

Quinn looked at Rachel in surprise.

“I’m doing a musical theatre degree, Quinn. Sexual ambiguity is almost a prerequisite to entry.”

“You’re not serious are you?”

“Not completely, but I would guess that there is a higher percentage of people who are gay or bi on my course than on most others.”

Quinn looked at Rachel, suddenly turning thoughtful. “Wh-what happens now?” She asked.

“Whatever you want to happen.”

“I like you, Rachel. I have for a while, I was just too scared to admit it.”

“I like you too, Quinn. Granted, I didn’t realise my attraction until I happened across you working out, but that doesn’t diminish my desire to perhaps pursue a relationship with you.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Rachel?” Quinn looked at her with a coy smile.

“Perhaps a date would be in order before we get that far. I have to be sure we would be compatible, after all.”

“If the way you were screaming my name earlier is any indication, I’d say we were pretty compatible.”

Rachel poked Quinn lightly in the stomach, making her squirm away. “Don’t be so vulgar. Is that a yes to a date then?”

“Of course, tomorrow evening good?”

“Tomorrow evening is fine. I’ll expect you to pick me up at 8pm.”

“But Rach, we live in the same apartment.”

“You’ll be at my door at eight, won’t you Quinn?”

“Yes, Rachel.”

“Good. Now, come here and I’ll show you what other uses my mouth can be put to.”

Quinn giggled as she rolled on top of Rachel to start round two of what would be a very long night. 


End file.
